1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle rack for storing golf bags and bicycles and more particularly pertains to a new bag and bicycle rack for easily mounting upon a vehicle and for conveniently stowing golf bags and bicycles and saving other space in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a vehicle rack for storing golf bags and bicycles is known in the prior art. More specifically, a vehicle rack for storing golf bags and bicycles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,345; 4,461,410; 4,676,414; 4,299,341; 2,432,732; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,543.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bag and bicycle rack. The inventive device includes a hitch mounting member for mounting upon a hitch of a vehicle, a pair of brace members and an elongate upright support member which is secured to the brace members and secured upon the hitch mounting member. Two bracket members are securely attached with conventional means to the brace members and one bracket is securely and conventionally attached to the elongate upright support member. Three bag support members are securely and conventionally mounted to the bracket members. A cantilevered support member is removeably mounted upon the elongate upright support member and secured to the elongate upright support member with a retainer member. Two support bracket members are securely mounted to the cantilevered support member with a lever hingedly attached to the cantilevered support member for opening and closing over the two support bracket members.
In these respects, the bag and bicycle rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily mounting upon a vehicle and for conveniently stowing golf bags and bicycles and saving other space in the vehicle.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of a vehicle rack for storing golf bags and bicycles now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new bag and bicycle rack construction wherein the same can be utilized for easily mounting upon a vehicle and for conveniently stowing golf bags and bicycles and saving other space in the vehicle.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new bag and bicycle rack apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the a vehicle rack for storing golf bags and bicycles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bag and bicycle rack which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art a vehicle rack for storing golf bags and bicycles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a hitch mounting member for mounting upon a hitch of a vehicle, a pair of brace members and an elongate upright support member which is secured to the brace members and secured upon the hitch mounting member. Two bracket members are securely attached with conventional means to the brace members and one bracket is securely and conventionally attached to the elongate upright support member. Three bag support members are securely and conventionally mounted to the bracket members. A cantilevered support member is removeably mounted upon the elongate upright support member and secured to the elongate upright support member with a retainer member. Two support bracket members are securely mounted to the cantilevered support member with a lever hingedly attached to the cantilevered support member for opening and closing over the two support bracket members.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new bag and bicycle rack apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the a vehicle rack for storing golf bags and bicycles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new bag and bicycle rack which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art a vehicle rack for storing golf bags and bicycles, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new bag and bicycle rack which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new bag and bicycle rack which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new bag and bicycle rack which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such bag and bicycle rack economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bag and bicycle rack which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bag and bicycle rack for easily mounting upon a vehicle and for conveniently stowing golf bags and bicycles and saving other space in the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bag and bicycle rack which includes a hitch mounting member for mounting upon a hitch of a vehicle, a pair of brace members and an elongate upright support member which is secured to the brace members and secured upon the hitch mounting member. Two bracket members are securely attached with conventional means to the brace members and one bracket is securely and conventionally attached to the elongate upright support member. Three bag support members are securely and conventionally mounted to the bracket members. A cantilevered support member is removeably mounted upon the elongate upright support member and secured to the elongate upright support member with a retainer member. Two support bracket members are securely mounted to the cantilevered support member with a lever hingedly attached to the cantilevered support member for opening and closing over the two support bracket members.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bag and bicycle rack that gives the user more space to store items in a vehicle.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bag and bicycle rack that conveniently and easily stores golf club bags and bicycles at the rear of a vehicle.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.